Harry Potter and The Other Potter
by NargleSnorkblats
Summary: This is an AU fic as well as a crossover from Harry Potter to Buffy The Vampire Slayer. It’s about Harry and his sister Gwyneth Potter. Longer Summary Inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Dawnie16 **

**Summary: This is an AU fic as well as a crossover from Harry Potter to Buffy The Vampire Slayer. It's about Harry and his sister Gwyneth Potter. She had been taken by Lucius Malfoy and raised as his own, although many horrible things happened to the poor girl throughout her time there till Hagrid finally finds her. **

**Disclaimer: Only character I own is Gwyneth but the rest sadly aren't mine but J.K Rowling and Joss Whedon's. **

**Reviews are highly appreciated!**

**Chapter 1**

There in the midst of the winter snow was a fierce strong image of masculinity, and kindness. He was told to have the name of Hagrid. He was sent on a mission to find the daughter of two very powerful wizards who were murdered when the child and her brother were merrily one year of age. The twins were separated on the night of there parents murder. Hagrid took the young boy to his uncle's home. When the petit little girl was taken by her godfather the man that was caused for the death of her parents and a small little man by the name of Peter Pettigrew, the man was said to have taken the child and abandoned it in the middle of the road, while he was taken by the police to Azkaban (a prison for witches). The poor girl was sent to foster care, and that was the last time anyone heard from her. Gwen was 12 years old and Harry was just 10 ½ , and they were yet to meet eachother.

The girl is somewhere here Hagrid thought to himself quietly. It was a dark drafty alleyway where there were a few other children huddled together with one large piece of newspaper covering them. He suddenly saw another child by herself in a dumpster with only a paper bag on her. This child was unconscious as he could tell and was dying of pneumonia. Hagrid looked at the child again and pain and anguish had covered his eyes as he saw that the child was really Gwyneth Potter, the young girl he was sent to look for by Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her face was so much like her mothers. So he picked her up and placed her on his flying motorcycle and was off to the school.

When Dumbledore looked up from his chamber he saw a pain stricken look on Hagrids face. The young girl was sent to the witch hospital because of her condition. Hagrid was blaming himself for what had happened to Gwyneth. "There, there Hagrid there was nothing that we could have done she was missing for such a long time." "I know sir but I was to take responsibility for her, if you had seen her you would have been ashamed and worried for this child." "She looks very weak and was covered in bruises."

"I'll ask some people if they know who the girl is or were she has been staying."

It was time for the new school year to begin, and all of the children were rushing themselves on the bus. Harry Potter was in one of the boxcar seats with a very quiet girl named Gwyneth Malfoy and a boy of reddish hair and a vacant expression on his face, by the name of Ronald Weasley. When all three children were getting seated a young boy with blondish hair came up to them with a meaningful expression on his face, and went up to the young girl across from him and whispered something in her ear and left. The young girl was trembling and started to cry. Ron leaned over and asked her "What did he say to you Gwyneth are you all right?" " I'm fine," she replied " It's just that, that boy is my brother and well I did something that I wasn't supposed to do and now someone's after me." "Who's after you Gwyneth," asked Harry. "My father," she answered meekly. Both boys gave each other quizzical looks at one another. In an attempt to make the poor girl feel better he gave her some candy that he bought with his money. But the girl suddenly started to cry and merely said, "I cannot accept this sign of gratitude sir, this is much too large of an offering." Harry seemed very surprised that the girl wouldn't accept it that she suddenly jumped up and said that she needed to put on her robe. When another girl came up looking for a toad and asked the boy named Ron was doing magic and she then fixed Harry's glass.

At the dinner ceremony were the first years were to be sorted into their houses. The first years were all shaking nervously especially Gwyneth because her only friend Hagrid who had saved her from death said that she would have the best surprise ever. Hagrid gave Gwyneth a quick wink and she did the same. The ceremony started to begin and the first child to go up to the sorting hat was a young girl named Hermione Granger she was sorted into Gryffindor. She wanted to go into Gryffindor; Hagrid had told her it was the best house to be in. She wasn't paying much attention until the boy named Ron was placed into Gryffindor and the boy Harry was placed in Gryffindor. Her brother was placed in Slytherin and had whispered in her ear that he wanted her to be in Gryffindor because he said all of the goody- two shoes were in Gryffindor. Now it was her turn, she new that because she would be right after her brother. Then she heard the professor say "Gwyneth Potter." Then everyone froze she didn't understand what was happening, then she called out " I'm sorry professor but I believe that you have made a mistake my name is Gwyneth Malfoy." "I'm sorry dear but that's what the paper says, hurry along now. Gwyneth was now fighting back tears, how could this be she thought, if her real name was Gwyneth Potter than her brother should be Harry Potter. Then she sat down and heard the sorting hat " Ah, yes this child possesses so much magic even more than the great one her talent isn't the only amazing thing about her she is so willing to learn and perform." "My dear you are also psychic and have love and heart more than a thousand men" "You should be placed in ..." "Not Slytherin" she stammered. Then the sorting hat said "Fine my dear you shall be placed in..." "GRYFFINDOR" the crowd suddenly began to cheer. Gwyneth began to cry and she ran so fast out of the great hall that Hagrid had to take long strides to catch up to her. Hagrid was followed by some of the teachers and all of the students. The headmaster and Hagrid explained everything to her. She just sunk down onto the floor and began to cry when two boys stepped out of the crowd. Harry ran frantically into the arms of his sister, and stayed clinging together for a few moments when Gwyneth ran up to the headmaster and hugged him, which made him look quizzically at her. Then she stepped back and he whispered in her ear "You look just like your mother." Then suddenly a young boy with blondish hair came up to her and started yelling" I knew all along who you were and I was sworn to secrecy by my father that I wouldn't tell you ever, he knew, and mother knew that's why we treated you like trash, because that's what you are!" Hagrid suddenly jumped in front of her protectively. He waved his fist at the young boy and said "Tell your father that you and your family are never to see Gwyneth again and if you even come up to her I'll rip you to shreds." Draco left running in fear and once again Harry and Gwyneth left into an embrace.

It was know two years later and Harry and Gwyneth had been through fighting Lord Voldermort when he was young and when he was a parasite living off of Professor Quirell (there old defense against the dark arts teacher). Gwyneth was now living with the Dursleys and was enjoying it as much as possible. Harry was thrilled with the idea of them being together, he loved his sister. Harry was a little bit annoyed with himself for never showing her the picture of what there parents looked like. Every time he was about to show her he had something to do. He knew that she was all right with the idea of not having him always around because she always was accustomed to it when she ran away. She told Hagrid and Harry in her second year what Lucsius Malfoy had done to her, they both went raving made. But one thing that she did not tell Harry were the people that she saw at the Malfoys household and what he had done to her that made her run away. She could never tell them, it was too horrifying. They had just found out that there uncles aunt was coming for a visit, Harry was absolutely dreading it but Gwyneth seemed extremely excited.

It was finally the day of her aunt's arrival; Harry was absolutely dreading this day so when she arrived he hid in the kitchen. Gwyneth on the other hand was waiting at the door. When Aunt Marge came Gwyneth gave her the biggest smile, put away her suitcase and shoes without even being told to. Large Marge was very thrilled at the service but she didn't like Gwyneth that much. Harry ended up blowing her up and they both left as fast as they could from the commotion. They were absolutely alone until they saw the night bus that came and brought them to the Leaky Cauldron. When they were there they found Hermione and Ron arguing with each other. Now this year shows even more trouble with Sirius Black who is after them. It was the third week at Hogwarts when Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all together in the Defense against the Dark Arts room when professor Lupin entered with Gwyneth talking. When Lupin was entering the room he said that they were too go against there biggest fears today. It was a Boggart, a shape shifter that could take the form of your biggest fear. First Neville went up and there he saw Professor Snape and he then shouted "RIDDIKULUS." There was Snape dressed up in a dress. Then Ron went up and a humongous spider approached so he shouted the spell and it then had roller skates on. The next person too go was Gwyneth Potter, she was terrified of what was going to happen, then suddenly a large dark figure came from the closet it was Lucsius Malfoy, when she saw him she had no idea what to do he was an inch away from her until Harry saw that she began to cry he jumped in front of Lucsius until the boggart turned into a Dementor where there forth Lupin jumped in front of Harry and the boggart turned into the moon. He then said RIDDIKULUS and the moon became a balloon that popped.

Gwyneth came running out of the room so fast that she didn't see were she was going that she bumped right into Cedric Diggory. They didn't like each other much but they could stand each other.

"Sorry, are you alright?" said Cedric,

"No I'm not actually" Then Cedric wiped a tear from her face. When suddenly Malfoy came and started taunting her. "Oh, Gwyneth is afraid of dear old daddy ""BOOOOOO"

"Why don't you just leave her alone you dirt bag!, said Cedric.

"Ohhhhhhh, Gwyneth has a boyfriend, Gwyneth has a boyfriend!" taunted Draco.

"Just leave me alone!" said Gwyneth.

Harry suddenly jumped in and started by yelling at Malfoy and walking Gwyneth back to the Gryffindor common room. For some reason Cedric didn't want to leave he just stayed there which was weird to her, he walked her up the stairs and stayed with her until she fell asleep. When she awoke she saw these two great big green eyes, alarmed she hit him on the head and he yelled out a shriek of pain. "Cedric, I'm so sorry" said Gwyneth. " If it's not too bold what are you doing here? Where's my brother?" "I was worried about you, you were so hurt, and I just wanted to make sure you were safe while your brother was at Quidditch practice, so I said that I would watch you." She blushed, "I am fine, thank you!" "No problem" said Cedric smiling. He inched his way to Gwyneth and gently kissed her on the mouth, then she pulled away quickly, "Gwyneth, I'm sorry; I didn't mean too it just happened." "Its alright, I was just a little surprised and shaken that's all." He cupped her face in his hands and just stared into her eyes they just looked at each other until they began to deeply kiss each other. They were amerced in there kissing, when Harry caught them he got angry with Cedric, "Is this the only reason that you wanted to stay with my sister?" "Well?" "Harry just leave him alone it just happened we weren't planning this Harry!"

"I know you weren't, but he was!"

"No I wasn't Harry I swear, I actually have had a crush on your sister for a year now, but I've been too afraid to ask her on a date, so actually do care for her well being Harry."

"I still don't believe you Cedric, but I swear if you lay one hand on my sister or if you hurt her in any way I swear I'll kill you!"

Harry then stormed off out of the room. Gwyneth started to apologize for Harry's behavior, but cedric just said that it was alright and he understood that her brother was very protective over her.

"Gwyneth, I…am sorry, I do care for you but if you don't want to get into a relationship right now I understand, I can wait." "I would love to be your girlfriend Cedric; it's just that I have to tell you some things about my life before we start dating." "Alright!"

So Gwyneth tells him everything even the things that were very painful to even tell her brother. She trusted him and they both were in an embrace when Hermione came running in for bed and the other girls when they saw Cedric and Gwyneth together they all were quite surprised especially Hermione. Hermione just looked at her with an expression that looked quite like Ron's. Cedric gave Gwyneth a quick kiss on the mouth and then left. Hermione jumped on Gwyneth's bed and started asking all sorts of questions; Gwyneth told her that he saved her from Malfoy and that he watched over her when Harry was at Quidditch, he even missed Quidditch practice so he could be with her.

"I can't believe this you're dating Cedric Diggory, how does Harry feel about this."

"Well, he threatened to kill cedric if he hurt me or laid a hand on me."

"I guess that went, well."

"When he finds out that Cedric and I are boyfriend and girlfriend he's going to yell and scream at me, Hermione.'

The next day Cedric came over to the table were Gwyneth was sitting, eating her supper and gave her a kiss and then looked at Harry who was grinding his teeth, so he decided to leave.

"Harry, he's my boyfriend you can't act like that to him, he's really sweet and kind."

"I disagree; I don't want to even talk to you anymore as long as you're dating that idiot!"

Everyone was staring at them including Cedric who was turning red now at that moment.

"Don't you care about my happiness, Harry?"

"Of course but why him?"

"Because he is the only one that understands me and if you have a problem with that then don't speak to me ever again." With that Gwyneth left crying down the great hall. Cedric ran after her and so did Harry, you could hear then yelling at each other down the hallway.

Hermione and Ron were a bit surprised at Harry when they were back at the Gryffindor Common room. They've never seen him react like that before; they thought that he was being a bit over protective of Gwyneth. When they told him, he stormed off to Gwyneth's room. She was with Cedric (OF COURSE!), Harry thought that he should apologize to Cedric so he could make his sister feel better.

"Cedric, Um….. I'm sorry for the names that I called you at supper time today; I didn't mean to say those things I just got my sister back and I didn't want anyone to take her away from me again."

"It's all right Harry I understand" said Cedric smirking.

The next day after lunch on Sunday upon returning to the common room, they found that the Fat Lady portrait that guards the entrance had been shredded. Peeves, the school poltergeist, informs them that she is too ashamed to return to her portrait, and that her portrait was destroyed by Sirius Black when she wouldn't let him into Gryffindor Tower. Everyone was very afraid that Sirius Black would still be in the castle grounds especially Harry, and Gwyneth. Dumbledore made an announcement saying that everyone is to go to the dining hall and to bring a sleeping bag. Harry, Hermione, Gwyneth, Ron and Cedric were all beside each other sleeping when Gwyneth really needed to go to the bathroom so she asked Hermione to go with her. Well Cedric didn't like the idea of his girlfriend and friend to go out there alone while a murderer is on the loose so he went as well.

They made there way towards the washroom, on the other hand got lost and couldn't find them in the dark so he stayed in his exact location so someone would find him. Suddenly a loud shriek came strait in front of him, so he ran to the sound and there lay Hermione crying. She said that Sirius Black was there and he took Gwyneth with him. They both ran back to tell Dumbledore what happened to Gwen. When he found out he was furious with cedric and Hermione because they knew that Gwen and Harry were being watched by Sirius. All of sudden another scream this time more defining then the last was coming from behind the door to the dining hall, everyone awoke suddenly even Harry. Dumbledore reached out for the knob when there was Gwyneth Potter lying on the floor unconscious and a Dementor over her body. Dumbledore then picked her up and went with Harry and Cedric to the hospital wing and told them if she wakes up for one of them to call him.

When Dumbledore left she awoke so he came back and when she was ready she started telling Dumbledore what happened to her in the darkness.

"I was with Hermione we on the other hand thought that cedric was behind us and when we turned around there he was Sirius Black just grinning at us with those devilish eyes. We were bloody petrified when we saw him; the first scream you heard was Hermione's. He took me by the neck and dragged me down the hall until he stood me upright and looked at me and said that I looked exactly like my mother, when I heard the man who killed my parents say that I struck him across the face and started to run frantically back to the dining hall until he caught me again and there in front of us was a Dementor he threw me on the ground and ran and that's when you heard the last scream until he overshadowed me. Dumbledore looked at Gwen and stroked her hair with a kind expression on his face.

"I would like to be with my brother for a moment please," said Gwen.

"Gwen, what is it?"

"I was really scared, right now"

"I know you were I would've been scared as well Gwen you can cry there's no holding back tears here Gwen" Harry looked up at his sister who fell and cried in his arms till' dawn.

The next morning Cedric came to the hospital wing to see if Gwen was alright. When he got there he noticed that she was gone. "Where did she go?" asked cedric to himself. Cedric went frantically to go see Dumbledore wondering where Gwyneth had gone. Dumbledore had said that the Gryffindor common room had the fat lady picture fixed so they where all aloud back inside last night. Cedric raced out of Dumbledore's room off to the Gryffindor common room.

"Entrificus" Cedric said quietly and ran into the girl's common room, knocking on the door not to frighten them. Hermione answered the door.

"Hermione is Gwyneth awake yet?" asked Cedric

"She's getting changed I'll tell her to come out as soon as possible ok?" said Hermione forwardly.

"Yup, no problem just tell her I'm waiting for her and to dress into something uh… pretty" Cedric blushed a bit and Hermione knew what he had in mind.

Twenty minutes later Gwyneth came out of her room into the main foyer. Her long red hair was flowing and her beautiful body shown through the simple white strapless blouse and small black skirt. Cedric was in awe of her beauty and grabbed in his arms and kissed her deeply.

" Hi, Cedric I missed you so much I'm sorry I didn't say anything about leaving earlier , its just Dumbledore thought it was for best " Gwyneth just smiled up at him.

"Cedric which place are we going to today?" Gwyneth just looked at him quizzically.

Cedric only smiled "I'm not telling you silly, wait and you'll find out"

Gwyneth giggled and said "oh sounds so mysterious"

Cedric threw Gwyneth over his shoulder and she punched his arm in protest slowly getting embarrassed with everyone watching.

"Baby, put me down!!!" looking at him and she only saw lust and passion in his eyes. He only smirked enjoying the whole idea.

When they got to there destination it was beautiful up on the hillside there lay a picnic for two. Gwyneth was so excited she kissed Cedric on the lips happily.

"Do you like it Gwyneth?" asked Cedric hopefully

"He he of course I like it, I love it, it's the nicest thing anyone has done for me ever and it's a bonus cause I'm with you." She smiled and laid down on the blanket looking up at him.

"I'm glad u like it Gwyneth" Cedric smiles and lies beside her wrapping his arms around her starring up to the clear sky.

"How could I not Cedric" Gwen says looking into his eyes "I'm with you, I feel so safe, and I know that nothing bad will happen while you're here." Gwyneth smiles shyly.

"I know sweetheart, I'll never let anything happen to you…I love you Gwyneth" Cedric looks into her eyes and kisses her passionately. Gwyneth gasps and looks at Cedric when they finally break the kiss.

"You love me? Cedric I can't say it, not yet. I don't want to hurt you Cedric trust me, I'm just not ready to say it yet." Gwyneth caresses Cedric's cheek and he gets up quickly.

"I'm sorry that I said it then, we should get going, everyone will be worried about you." Gwyneth looks down and gets up too. She didn't mean to hurt him at all; it was the last of her intentions. He just should understand how hard it was for her to trust a man, and to be able to hold him freely without remembering what her "father" had done to her.

Cedric and Gwyneth reach Hogwarts and move their separate ways when she hears her brother calling for her.

"Harry what's wrong?" said Gwyneth quite concerned.

"Nothing Gwen just worried didn't see where you were off to." He said quietly.

Gwen stared at her brother in recognition. She then looked at Cedric and his eyes had slowly darkened since he went to get her from her room. His eyes showed so much hurt and anguish , she couldn't bear it much longer.

"I really should go, I'm not feeling well" she said.

"I'll walk you upstairs gwen" said harry looking at Cedric rather oddly. He would have been sure to help his sister if she was sick. He wondered what was wrong between them. They slowly walked back to the Gryffindor common room leaving Cedric behind.

The next morning Gwen found a letter carried by her and harry's owl Hedwig. She looked at the card and saw that it was from Cedric. She opened it up and read outload.

Dear Gwyneth,

I'm dreadfully sorry for what happened yesterday. I should have not told you that I loved you, because I knew you weren't ready for it so, I guess we will have to move on and find different people who can move at the same pace. I didn't know how to break up with you in person so I guess I'm going to do it in this letter. Gwen we have been together for almost a year but it's time we date different people who can be with us emotionally because it feels like you aren't there with me. Anyways, I'm dating Cho Chang now; we talked it over after you left with your brother. Sorry Gwen, the best to you.

Sincerely,

Cedric Diggory

Gwyneth slowly fell to the floor crying as she processed that cedric had left her. Another person to leave her, because she could not give them what they emotionally needed.

Gwyneth slowly began to stay away from the rest of her classmates, rarely attending her classes. She would just lie in room, dead to the world; no one could reach her, Hermione, Ron, or Harry.

They were soon on their way back home. Another year at Hogwarts coming to an end, Harry felt happy because he now had Sirius his godfather and everything was going good for him finally. Yet, Gwen seemed even more broken from the first time he had met her. She would not eat, would not sleep, or speak to anyone. Even truth spells wouldn't work on her, she just became catatonic. No one could help her, but herself.

When Harry's fourth year began and Gwen's sixth they both had gone to the great hall together when they found out that there were three new teacher's at Hogwarts. Mad Eye Moody who was too teach black arts, and Spike & Buffy Summer's teaching self defense. It was said that Spike was a vampire and Buffy was a Vampire slayer and had defeated many apocalypses.

"She's bloody brilliant" said Ron staring awkwardly at Buffy. Hermione just rolled her eyes and looked at Gwen.

"You know you should eat something, your just skin and bones Gwen. Please eat a little bit?" said Hermione pleadingly. Gwyneth just nodded and slowly slurped her soup. As they began to eat their meal, Gwen heard Dumbledore call her through telepathy. So, she got up and awkwardly made her way to the front of the room. Dumbledore smiled slightly and looked up at her.

"Gwyneth how are you feeling my dear?" he said reassuringly. Gwen looked right into his eyes and sighed.

"Not good Albus" she looked directly at her feet once more.

"Child please tell me what is troubling you, I want to help" he asked pleadingly.

"I…I…can't Dumbledore, I don't know how. Just please leave me be, I don't feel so well, I think I shall retire into my room" she said running down the main hall.

Buffy and Spike had picked up on the whole conversation and sighed inwardly. Trying to get a hold of that potential slayer would be a struggle within itself, but getting her to speak to them would be even worse. They glanced at Dumbledore when spike finally spoke.

"So the lil bit is a slayer huh? Doesn't look like much does she?"

"No William she doesn't, Dumbledore what's exactly wrong with her?" Buffy asked.

"Poor, child is so lost, she's been abused, raped, in poverty since she was small. She was taken by her parents and twin when she was just 3 years old. Her parents were murdered and after she was taken we couldn't find her for 9 years. When we did she was living on the street because she had left home. She came here and afterwards during the end of last year her boyfriend broke up with her, she slowly became depressed. Then one night, she doesn't know that I know this a tall figure came into her room and watched her sleep. It was her foster father the one who had raped her, I listened to him as he told her just what he'd do like all the other nights. When I started to hear her scream, I came face to face with her foster father and found that it was one of my enemies. He had taken everything away from that beautiful child, even her innocence." Dumbledore said sadly with tears welling into his eyes. Buffy and Spike sat and pondered what to do in the current situation.

**Well, that's all for now, but please review and tell me wht i need to improve so I can continue writing this story. Hope you enjoy!!**


	2. Chapter 2 Dont Touch my Hand!

**A/N well sorry about not updating sooner, I've been busy, anyways I'll try and update sooner but I want at least 3 or 4 more reviews before hand. **

**By the way Gwen in this story is two years older than Harry, I know that in the beginning of the story it said that they were both the same age but nope, sorry for any inconvenience As well this story takes place after Buffy season 7 and after Angel season 5. **

**Disclaimer: sneaks up behind J.K Rowling and tries to get a peak at the 7****th**** Harry Potter novel, grabbed roughly by security guards and thrown out onto her lawn "well that wasn't pleasant." sigh**

**Chapter 2 – Don't touch my hand!**

Buffy and Spike were forces to be reckoned with. They wanted to get this new slayer for a while but it's kind of hard to find a wizarding world when you're not a wizard. So, they asked the help of Willow a very powerful witch and Buffy's best friend. When they first had entered the school they had no idea what they were signing up for, but in all retrospect they found that although the school was large it had a homey nature to it. There mission was to get the new potential slayer, and bring her back to the "slayer school" in Cleveland. But first, they needed to get through a year at Hogwarts as the self defence teachers.

"This is turning out to be a nightmare, honest. Who seriously wakes up at the crack of dawn to get lesson plans? I don't care what anyone says we are teaching the lessons at night" said Buffy crossing her arms over her chest as she glanced up at her partner.

"Oi, Slayer all your constant badgering will be the death of me," spike said.

"Um..Spike your already dead and besides I find my whining mildly entertaining since we have to wait for this potential slayer through all this crap anyways you should be counting your blessings that you don't have to share a room with anyone but me unfortunately have to stay with that Professor Trelawney woman, she gives me the creeps." Buffy slightly shivered as she remembered the first visit she had with the odd woman.

**Flashback**

"Hmm, the room looks nice I guess," said Buffy glancing around at what would be her new home. When she started to put her clothes away into the oak cupboard a tall woman with bottle cap eyeglasses and hideously poofy hair made her way towards Buffy.

"Ah, they tell me you are seeking something, hmm she is far out of your reach but for now we will discuss the slighter and more worrisome of your problems my dear. You have the grim." Trelawney shut her eyes tightly as the word "grim" left her mouth. Buffy looked strangely at the woman.

"Okay and in English please?"

"You my dear have the omen of death," Trelawney said quietly.

"Yeah I know, duh I'm the slayer? Obviously I would have the omen of death" Buffy rolled her eyes at the older woman in front of her.

"Do not take this lightly my dear; let me see your hand, so I can read your palm." Trelawney went for Buffy's hand but she used her quick reflexes and slowly made her way for the door.

"It was nice chatting with you but I have to go now, lesson plans, things to kill, the usual. Bye!" Buffy ran frantically and hoped she'd find spike.

**End Flashback**

"Luv, it can't be that bad." Spike smirked when he saw his slayer getting what did she call it, "Seriously wigged" about the old teacup woman. "You ready to teach the little bits tonight then, pet?"

"Yeah, I suppose but I at least hope we can get some alone time with Gwen and discuss about her being a slayer, cause the girl has to know at least sometime soon." Buffy huffed and moved to hold Spike's hand and gingerly dragged him along to practice some more of there lesson plans.


	3. Chapter 3 Self Defense Class

**A/N sorry for the late chapter, people want me to keep writing so I shall…has any body read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows yet? Isn't it fantastic? Now that I know how the ending of the book plays out this series will span to HP 7 and a little over that. But for now we are still in Book 4, and BTVS 7/8ish. **

**Chapter 3— Self-Defense**

As Spike & Buffy made there way to their new self defense classroom, a shrill scream erupted from one of the entry ways.

Buffy ran forward with Spike trailing behind her. In a flash they came face to face with Made Eye Moody crouching over a girl. Spike caught the young girls scent instantly and new that it was Gwyneth.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Buffy kneeled beside the girl.

"Um, I fell that's all Professors. I am sorry to make a scene, professor Moody was assisting me. I was on my way to your classroom. I thank you for your concern. I must be on my way now." And with that Gwen scurried off to the self defense class.

"Bloody hell luv, we will be late for our first lesson. We can talk to the bit later on." Spike looked at Buffy, grasping her hand and pulling her along to the class. She yelped, and said her goodbyes to Professor Moody.

**Self Defense class…10 minutes later**

All the students were settled on a row of benches pushed towards the right side of the room. The girls swooning over the Peroxide vampire and the boy's were swooning over the blonde slayer. Buffy and Spike spotted Gwyneth beside her brother and Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Today is your first lesson of self defense, this course we will not be using wands but our own strengths mental as well as physical. We need a volunteer, anybody?" Buffy smiled at all of the sheepish expressions and then pointed at Ron. He turned extremely red and walked towards the platform. Everyone was cheering him on excluding the Slytherin's.

"Ok, we are going to try a simple lesson for today, learning how to duck. Ron hit me." Buffy smiled and got into her stance. Spike was grinning manically at the boy.

"Um, Professor.. I don't think.." he was cut off by Spike.

"Nonsense boy, when the woman lets you hit her, hit her. I've been waiting for a good spare from her for years." Spike smirked at Buffy, she rolled her eyes and smiled faintly. Ron sighed inwardly. He took a swing at her and she was hit right in the face. She grinned.

"Fantastic, Ron! See that's what happens when you don't pay attention. Hit me again." She got into her stance and when Ron swung at her she ducked. He swung again and she ducked, He had begun to get frustrated, Spike noticed this and began to chuckle.

"Any of you lovely ladies like to join me up her on the platform?" Spike smirked at the girls and the swooned excitedly raising there hands. He noticed Hermione and Gwen did not raise there hands and smiled inwardly.

"Gwen luv, come down and spare a bit, yeah?" he smiled at her and the girl stuttered when she looked at him.

"Professor, many other would like the opportunity I probably wont be good at all." She sighed inwardly.

"Oi, Professor Spike, she's a cry baby might as well let a man or another worthy girl go against you. The blubbering baby wouldn't do much good." Malfoy laughed at Gwen as she moved closer to her brother.

"20 points off Slytherin for being a ponce Malfoy." Malfoy went red with anger. "Gwen luv come down It will be fine I promise." She walked down the steps and stood in front of him.

"Ok luv hit me" she hit him and he ducked, and he hit her and she ducked they went back and forth not noticing everyone watching them. Spike whispered in her ear, and she began to giggle. They both went into battle stance and circled each other Spike flew a punch at her and she ducked. She kicked him directly on the leg and he was forced to one knee, he grabbed one of her legs and she flew back on the platform mats. She laughed and he pounced on her. "What are you going to do now little girl?" he leered at her and she pushed him off with her feet, making him fall flat on his back. She laughed and pounced on him pretending she was holding a stake to dust him, she smirked and whispered against his ear, "Poof, your dead." He grinned at her and she got up lending him a hand. Everyone watched in amazement the best part of all was the large scowl on Draco's face towards the pair. Everyone began to applaud. Buffy ran up and hugged them both smiling.

"Wonderful job, and in due time you will all be able to do what Spike and Gwen demonstrated." Class was now over and everyone was moving to there next class. Buffy whispered into Gwen's ear "After class me and Spike would like to have a word with you." Buffy smiled at Gwen and walked towards Spike.

Gwen was left thinking what in the world they wished to discuss with her.

**Ok tell me what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Give Me Time

**A/N sorry for not updating in forever I have been busy with my last year in high school exams etc. but if people want me to continue the story I shall this chapter likewise the beginning of book 4 and Buffy the vampire slayer 8. In my story Sirius black still hasn't been caught, Remus is Gwen's godfather and he begins teaching in book 4 in mine just for clarification. **

**On with the story**

**Previously**

* * *

"Wonderful job, and in due time you will all be able to do what Spike and Gwen demonstrated." Class was now over and everyone was moving to there next class. Buffy whispered into Gwen's ear "After class me and Spike would like to have a word with you." Buffy smiled at Gwen and walked towards Spike.

Gwen was left thinking what in the world they wished to discuss with her.

**After Class**

* * *

Gwen stood anxiously at the back of the classroom as her other classmates filed out of the room. She looked downcast as Professor Summers and Professor The Bloody approached her.

"So, you both wanted to see me? I can honestly say that I have never done any fighting before except dueling, I really don't know where that all came from," Gwen said meekly.

"Well, that's why we wanted you to stay after class we both have something to tell you…" Buffy smiled at spike and nodded her head for him to continue.

"Well luv, I know you're a witch and all and you already have a destiny and all but um…how do we say this, well you're a slayer little bit. Like Ms. Summers here, she is THE slayer, but millions of girls around the world are slayers too ever since Red did her funky mojo gig at the hell mouth….right slayer?"

"That sounds pretty good Spike…so what this all entails Gwen is that we both will help you train and such, I've never heard of a witch that's a slayer really, it's pretty cool though and not as hard to kill the beasties…Gwen, your awfully quiet, you ok?"

"Well, I just found out I have another destiny plus all the other things going on, no I am really not ok, I can barely stay alive and take care of myself and my brother how can I save others when im the one that needs the saving? I think I need to just think about this for a bit I'll let you know….goodnight" and with that Gwen ran down the hall back to Gryffindor tower.

**Back in Buffy's/Spike's class**

* * *

"Well that went well," said Buffy huffing.

"Ah, it'll be alright luv, the little bit just had more thrown on her she just needs time is all," Spike smiled at Buffy and kissed her lightly. "Let's get to bed now luv we'll chat in the morning yeah?" Buffy smiled and nodded. They had both diverted one obstacle, but many more were to follow.

**Click review right down here  
**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**NargleSnorkblats :) **

**I don't own anything obviously, if I did I wouldn't be here typing this story I'd be in Hawaii drinking a margarita in the sun on the beach… *sigh* Obviously I don't own anything because I'm not there so my hat off to you Joss Whedon and J.K Rowling **

Gwyneth sat alone in her quarters; silently pondering the things that have went wrong in her life, until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Gwen looks apprehensively as the door opened, yet what was standing there was a small first year student with a letter. "A man at the entrance of the school told me to give this too you," the young girl looked as if she was in some sort of trance.

Carefully looking at the letter in beautiful scrawl was her name, "Gwyneth" she slowly opened the letter and gasped at its contents.

_The dark lord will rise my sweet, and when he does, no one will be able to protect you. Your mine, you have always been mine since the first night I claimed you. Until we meet again…_

_Lucius_

Gwen carefully folded the letter and looked up as the little girl took in her surroundings and ran down the stairs as if she had no idea in the first place why she had been there. Staring at the clock she noticed that it was all most dinner and she was supposed to have tea with her Godfather. Not Sirius. But, Snape. Alas, Snape was Gwen's godfather whilst Sirius was Harry's.

Snape adored his young goddaughter based on the fact of her quiet demeanor and vigor for knowledge but also the fact that she looked so much like her mother. Long red hair, bright green eyes, the same face and body except for her nose and chin which most certainly belonged to James Potter. Snape loved her very much, yet the fact that Lucius Malfoy had taken her from him broke his heart to this day, if he had been able to watch over her and love her maybe she would have turned out different, not as frightened of others or touch. Yet, Snape would do anything for her and the one thing he swore to himself was that Lucius Malfoy would never lay a hand on his girl again.

Gwen made her way down to the dungeons when she was intercepted by Draco Malfoy who had a hideous sneer on his face (as usual).

"Hello dear sister," "I'm not your sister," Gwen slowly reached for her wand.

"No your right, you belong with the Potter brat, I hear daddy paid you a visit?"

"No, he didn't he got someone to send a letter up to my quarters."

"Well, what does it say? Hmm..? Give it here!" Malfoy lunged at Gwen when a ferocious roar was heard at the end of the hallway. As Gwen looked at Draco he stared in fright and scurried off. Turning around Gwen noticed it was just Spike.

"Hey lil' bit, you alright?" Spike smiled down at her.

"Yeah, fine thank you. Thanks for your help…" as she got up and started walking towards the dungeon Spike shouted at her, "Me and the slayer want to have a word with you tonight luv, just drop by the classroom and we can discuss your powers and all that rot, ya?"

"Sure that's fine see you later I guess." Gwen shouted back. Slowly making her way down to the dungeon and making sure no one was following her. She opened the door and was shocked to see Lucius in her God Father's office along with Draco.

"Oh god, oh god no." she turned around but just before she saw the pained look in Snape's eyes. She began running, as fast as she could all the way up to her room, wondering if life would just finally give her a break. The thought of dinner long gone and the meeting with Spike and Buffy, she began to weep.

Middle of the night.....

Snape stared idly at his hands wondering how this mess began. Sweet Merlin what have I done? My poor Gwen, I must explain tomorrow to her, I would never harm her; I'm doing this for her so she can finally be free.

God Lily what should I do?

**So what do you think? I know I haven't updated in a long while, and I apologize but here it is and I hope you like it. Question though! Who do you want Gwen to end up with Romantic wise? Send me a message in my inbox or comment with who you think **


End file.
